Terra Média Passada
by Marjarie
Summary: Um outro universo, novas aventuras e um grande desafio, será que a equipe 7 está preparada? Quase UA.


Naruto não me pertence.

Resposta ao desafio XIX do MRS.

* * *

**Terra Média Passada**

A Prisão de Espelhos

O mundo estava mergulhado em trevas. Densas, cruéis, elas estendiam seu manto escuro por toda a Terra Média de Raikiri, desde o distante vale Chakra até a mais alta montanha Bushin. Liberdade era um bem raro e por isso, almejado e disputado por todos. Mas a salvação, a mais esperada e impossível conquista, apenas um destemido grupo de aventureiros buscava. Eles eram Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke... Os valorosos Seven Rangers, ou a Sociedade Genin, como eles insistiam em ser chamados, porém isso não significava que a vontade deles seria respeitada.

A estrada era longa, os Seven Rangers sentiam o perigo espreitando-os, porém não interrompiam seus passos e nem permitiam que a coragem fosse abalada. Possuíam um objetivo concreto: invadir o castelo Bijuu e se apossar da rara jóia escarlate, a única capaz de salvá-los do mal. Porém o caminho mostrava-se cada vez mais traiçoeiro, cada passo parecendo levá-los a lugar algum...

- Não acredito que estamos perdidos. – Naruto resmungou frustrado ao passar, pelo que considerava a milésima vez, pelo mesmo arbusto com a cara da Tsunade – Você olhou esse mapa direito?

- Lógico. – Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar feio – Não sou nenhum mané guerreiro que só fica brandindo a espada sem a mínima inteligência.

- Hunf! Melhor ser burro do que um arqueiro frouxo que nem se aproxima dos combates, dattebayo.

- Pois fique sabendo que isso se chama estratégia, seu idiota de malha.

- Eu chamo de covardia, seu mauricinho de saia!

- Quantas vezes preciso dizer que isso NÃO é uma saia? É um colete comprido... Saco!

- Ah ta, um vestido...

- Ora seu!

- Silêncio Naruto! Preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo. – Sakura falou em tom urgente, estava tentando se concentrar, mas aquele idiota não calava a boca. Claro que o fato de Sasuke também ter estado gritando igual um idiota era totalmente irrelevante. Com calma, deixou sua magia fluir, conseguindo perceber imediatamente a situação. – Estamos presos na ilusão do inimigo.

- Se o mapa estivesse comigo... – Naruto resmungou.

- Isto nada tem a ver com o mapa. – ela começou a explicar, de um jeito a fazer inveja nos melhores trovadores – Deixamos nossas terras para trás com nada além de nossa coragem, acreditando no futuro, mas fomos ingênuos ao pensar que nossa aproximação não seria notada. Agora caímos no jogo dele, e pelo jeito, teremos que seguir suas regras... Um ataque não tardará em vir. – fechou os olhos e concluiu com uma leve reverência. Estava mesmo falando bonito.

Os rapazes, pensando que finalmente ela havia terminado com a encheção de lingüiça, colocaram-se à frente da companheira, Sasuke com uma flecha preparada e Naruto com sua imponente espada em mãos, já em posição de combate, doidos para entrar em ação e usar todos os seus pontos de ataque e agilidade

Sakura, que sabia que se levasse um assoprão mais forte, teria uma morte imediata, sentia uma forte tensão. Era muito maga, jovem e rosa para morrer, então a preocupação cortava o ar como uma navalha à medida que o silêncio a engolfava cada vez mais. Haveria alguma saída? Porém, manteve a esperança viva e começou a consultar seu grande livro de encantamentos e maldições. Precisava desfazer a ilusão para poderem avançar até o castelo, ou no mínimo, viver o suficiente para preparar uma poção do amor para Sasuke. Kyaaaaa!

- Começou. – Sasuke falou para si mesmo e no mesmo instante, seres grandes, musculosos, começaram a saltar sobre eles, brandindo espadas e machados. Orcs! Concentrado, o Black Ranger manteve-se em posição e disparou uma seqüência de flechas certeiras, não permitindo a menor chance de aproximação para os inimigos. Sorriu superior, duvidava que o Naruto conseguisse matar mais orcs que ele. Kukukuku.

Naruto, o Orange Ranger, soltou um grito de guerra e partiu para o ataque com tudo, cortando com destreza qualquer inimigo que surgisse em seu caminho. Só faltava rir maquiavelicamente para parecer um maluco da espada. Morra de inveja Sasuke-chan. Huahuahua.

- Homens... – Sakura murmurou, ainda folheando freneticamente o livro, até dar com a página correta. - Encontrei! – exclamou aliviada, já começando a ler o encantamento. Uma intensa luz verde brotou do livro e expandiu-se ao redor do grupo, levando todo rastro da ilusão e dos orcs consigo, extinguindo-se em seguida, para revelar poucos metros à frente, o castelo.

Os garotos apenas trocaram um breve olhar de bom trabalho com Sakura e correram até a grande construção, não se deixando abalar pelos raios que despontavam nos céus, nem pelo negrume que parecia estender suas garras cruéis. Pararam apenas ao encontrarem uma porta simples, Naruto a tocou e no mesmo instante uma mensagem surgiu em sua madeira.

"Para entrar, vocês devem se desprender de todos os bens materiais."

- Ah, ta de brincadeira. – Naruto falou irritado, forçando a porta enquanto Sasuke já começava a procurar outra possível entrada.

"Esta é a única maneira."

- Porta mercenária. – o loiro praticamente cuspiu as palavras, pensando o quanto um ladino seria bem vindo nessa hora, ou pelo menos um anão para ser colocado dentro de um envelope e passado debaixo da porta.

- Bem, poderia ser pior... – Sakura comentou, querendo evitar maiores problemas e já colocando no chão a sua bolsa com moedas, Sasuke e Naruto bufaram um pouco, mas acabaram fazendo o mesmo.

Poucos segundos passaram antes que uma nova mensagem surgisse.

"Não é desse tipo de bens que estou falando."

- Ufa – Naruto sorriu faceiro, já guardando suas moedas - Assim posso aproveitar para renovar meu estoque de Ramen Potions quando sairmos daqui...

- O que quer então? Nossas armas? – Sasuke perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Mas assim não haverá meios de lutarmos. – Sakura estava ficando preocupada.

"Vocês devem deixar outra coisa."

- Menos mal... – Sakura começou, mas praticamente engasgou com as palavras seguintes.

"Suas roupas :)"

- O quê? Que absurdo! – Naruto e Sasuke praticamente dispararam juntos a xingar e amaldiçoar a doida da porta.

- É! – Sakura mal conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam - Ele usou um smile. Não dá para levar a sério um texto que use isso. – olhares incrédulos. Tipo, eles teriam que ficar pelados e ela se importava com o jeito como a porta escrevia? – É... Bem... Sim, nada de tirar a roupa. – corou.

Se bem que, para Naruto, após soltar mais alguns palavrões, a situação até que não era tão vergonhosa. Era só se transformar em mulher e... Peraí, ele era um guerreiro, não um ninja, não podia virar uma mulher peituda de chiquinhas.

- Droga. – resmungou.

- Bem, se não há mesmo outra maneira. – Sakura deixou o modo correto de se escrever textos oficiais de lado, para sorrir um tanto quanto safada ao visualizar todas as possibilidades que aquela afirmação continha. É hoje! Huhuhuhu. – Sasuke-kun, que tal primeiro você? Prometo não olhar. – acrescentou, tentando parecer inocente, virando o rosto, mas espiando de canto de olho. Finalmente! Finalmente! Uryaaaaa.

Sasuke fechou a expressão, mas não queria se mostrar covarde, então começou a tirar a capa. Lançou um olhar a Sakura, ela já começava a mostrar os primeiros sinais de uma hemorragia nasal. Naruto estava emburrado, resmungando sobre ero-castelos, ero-portas e ero-mensagens, já a porta escrevia todos os emoticons possíveis de risada, claramente tirando um sarro da sua cara. Uma veia pulsou em sua testa e foi preciso apenas um último "XD" para o tradicional tique Uchiha despertar em seu olho esquerdo. Poucos segundos foram necessários para que um doloroso e realmente forte golpe fosse aplicado nos países baixos da porta, e menos ainda para surgir a mensagem.

"Podem passar."

- Hunf!

- Mandou bem Sasuke, dattebayo. – Naruto precisou dar o braço a torcer e elogiar o rival, mas ele que não ousasse ficar mal acostumado com isso. Sasuke apenas cruzou os braços e deu um meio sorriso superior.

Sakura fez o que pôde para não soar tão decepcionada, mas só conseguiu murmurar.

- Sasuke-kun é lindo até irritado... Snif...

Adentraram o local, seus passos ecoando através dos longos corredores. A umidade predominava, tornando aquele ambiente cada vez mais desagradável, no entanto, continuaram avançando dispostos a chegarem ao salão do trono. O tempo passava e o inimigo ainda não dava mostras de revelar seu poder. Talvez ele resolvera permitir aos valorosos guerreiros darem fim a era de dominação. Rá, até parece.

Foi nesse instante que o pior aconteceu, não, a Sakura não começou a recitar versinhos trovadores, o chão abriu-se aos seus pés, fazendo-os serem lançados à escuridão. A queda foi rápida e, assim que conseguiram se recuperar, as luzes foram acesas, revelando a atual situação... Estavam presos. Olharam em todas as direções, encontrando apenas seus próprios reflexos encarando-os. Não podiam acreditar em tamanha falta de sorte. Aquela era a terrível e lendária prisão de espelhos.

- Bwahuahuahohohohaha.

Uma risada! Não restava dúvidas. A marca oficial do fim da esperança fora lançada, não havia mais nada aos Seven Rangers além de aguardar seu doloroso fim.

- Isso é o que você pensa, dattebayo! – Naruto brandiu a espada e começou a golpear os espelhos, disposto a partir em pedacinhos aquelas porcarias. Porém, algo feito por um cruel feiticeiro não poderia ser quebrado por meros ataques físicos, a não ser que o atacado seja o feiticeiro, é lógico, mas ele não era bobo nem nada, e estava a salvo na sua sala confortável e equipada com sistema pay-per-view.

- Se lascaram. – foi seu sábio comentário antes das várias imagens refletidas de Naruto tomarem vida e sorrirem cruéis, lançando-se sobre sua vítima.

A reação não tardou a vir. Sasuke, que tinha seu imãzinho Uzumaki sempre a postos, disparou à frente do companheiro, protegendo-o com seu próprio corpo. O grito de sofrimento dos demais Rangers preencheu por completo o local enquanto o arqueiro caía pesadamente sobre Naruto.

- Seu imbecil! – o loiro gritou, seus olhos empapados pelas lágrimas. Sakura correu até eles, tocando o rosto de Sasuke e vendo com pavor como ele se tornava frio. Aquele era o triste destino de quem caísse na prisão, ter seu corpo transformado em vidro.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Se não formos rápidos, perderemos Sasuke. – começou a chorar, procurando alguma solução em seu livro, embora soubesse ser impossível.

- Idiota, sempre fazendo coisas desnecessárias. – Naruto, abraçado ao corpo do amigo, xingava, ralhava, não querendo aceitar ou permitir essa perda. – Sasuke! Sakura, depressa!

- Eu estou tentando. - falou em meio aos soluços. Seria esse o fim? Afastando as lágrimas que borravam sua visão, Sakura ergueu o rosto, e o que encontrou, deixou-a totalmente incrédula.

"Não pude deixar de escutar seus lamentos."

- Porta?

"Sentiram minha falta? :D"

- Ugh, continua trash... – Sakura resmungou.

- Você tem alguma solução para nós? – Naruto perguntou – Fazemos qualquer coisa.

"Bem, há uma maneira de salvar o vidrado, e deixe-me acrescentar, é a única maneira."

- Por favor, nos diga. – a maga implorou, de joelhos.

"Vocês devem dar um beijo de amor verdadeiro."

- Que brega. – o loiro fez uma careta.

- Oh my god! – Sakura colocou as mãos no rosto, eufórica. Era bom demais para ser verdade – Chega pra lá Naruto que eu vou dar um beijo bem gostoso nesse lindão. - Uma veia começou a pulsar na testa de Sasuke, uma coisa era estar morrendo, um negócio realmente chato e tal, mas ganhar beijo já era demais.

- Dispenso. – falou resoluto, voltando a se acomodar no guerreiro.

- Bem que eu achei ser bom demais para ser verdade... – a garota emburrou e não falou mais nada.

"Mas não precisa ser da garota. Feitiços não costumam ter preconceito com o yaoi. É só o loirinho dar uma beijoca – não acho que seja algo muito traumático já que eles possuem certa experiência, num certo beijo acidental que eu sei que houve – e tudo se resolve."

Naruto ficou tão chocado que não conseguiu nem juntar o queixo caído, Sakura por sua vez, estava resistindo a deixar seu espírito yaoista vir à tona. Sasuke porém...

- NEM PENSAR!

E a magia se desfez.

- Pô Kakashi, tudo bem você viajar nos nomes, nos chamar de Seven Rangers, ficar escrevendo bilhetinhos, mandar tirar a roupa...

- Aquele chute no saco doeu... Não sabe nem brincar. – Kakashi, largando o livro de RPG, falou com voz sofrida.

- Inventar uma prisão tosca, narrar de forma dramática... – continuou – Mas beijo do Naruto? Aí já é demais. Não quero beijo nenhum, ta me achando com cara de donzela indefesa?

- Já que você tocou no assunto... – Naruto, totalmente esquecido do quase beijo e cena dramática, sorriu sacana e deu uma piscadela só para pentelhar – Sa-su-ke-chan.

- Cala a boca, usuratonkashi!

- Teme!

- Dobe!

- Amargurado.

- Laranja ambulante.

- E assim, nossos valorosos Seven Rangers continuaram demonstrando toda sua paixão avassaladora. – Kakashi começou a narrar, sendo ignorado pelos briguentos em seu mundinho particular de gritos e reclamações – Poderiam não ter derrotado o temível bruxo, mas obtiveram um bem muito maior e mais poderoso. Um ao outro. Fim... Cara, eu me emociono só de narrar. Será que o Jiraya topa transformar a história em livro?

- Kakashi-sensei. – Sakura falou tímida, havia se deixado levar muitas vezes durante a coisa toda de Sasuke, então agora pretendia ser meiguinha e fofa – Posso ser a mestra na próxima vez que jogarmos?

- Are, are. – coçou a cabeça e lançou um olhar à dupla ruidosa. – Não sei se o Sasuke aceita brincar com a gente outra vez.

- Ah, sem o Sasuke-kun não tem graça.

- Só se... Hey, Sasuke! – falou alto, chamando a atenção dele – Topa ser o mestre na próxima vez? Aí você faz as coisas do seu jeito.

- Hum... – parou para pensar, aquela proposta era tentadora, ele teria o poder, manipularia as ações e decisões dos jogadores. Criaria situações cruéis, sanguinárias e então... Derrotaria um certo homem! MWAHUAHUAHUA!

- Pela cara psicótica, é certo que ele aceitou, ttebayo.

- Aceitou! Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun.

- Esse teme.

- Ah é? Dobe!

- Cabelo estranho!

- Porco espinho!

- Branquelo.

- Amarelo.

- Sasuke-kun muy macho! Kyaaaaaa.

- Isso vai longe... – Kakashi suspirou enquanto pegava seu Icha Icha Paradise, já imaginando meios de criar um RPG nesse tão vasto universo de conquistas – Ah essa juventude.

FIM

N/A: Peraí que vou ali bater com a cabeça na parede e já volto XD Credo, q fic nada a ver, mas enfim, espero ter conseguido cumprir o desafio de inverter, eu imaginei um UA e o fiz virar um não UA. Que tosco hahahaha.

O título faz referência a Terra Média, de Senhor dos Anéis com Carne mal passada, é eu sei, não faz sentido, mas minhas idéias nunca fazem sentido mesmo hehehe.

Beijos

Mar

Rô, muito obrigada pela revisão!


End file.
